Hey Chlo, Whatcha Playin?
by JustClem
Summary: Chloe sees a pretty girl, and reacts accordingly; blushes and stutters and makes a fool of herself.


Chloe doesn't even know what she's doing here.

"C'mon, Chlo, can't you at least _try_ to have fun?"

Oh. Right. 'Cuz her BFF Max Lamefield is a huge nerd and needs her company to go to this nerd cult thingie they call 'Comic Con'.

Chloe sighs, tells herself not to look at her right, where Max is, and looks at her right, melting at the sight of her adorable friend looking at her with puppy eyes and pouty pale lips.

Fuck your cuteness, Caulfield.

Max's cosplaying as the boy from that one cartoon show where everyone has noodly arms and the boy's best friend is a dog that's his brother. Or the girl version of that kid. Because apparently, the girl version actually does exist in the show.

Yeah, it's hella complicated, but Chloe has never questioned Max's nerdiness and will never do so, afraid of what it might bring.

Chloe has to admit that the white hat that's a size too big, the green round backpack, and the dark blue short skirt make her look like an adorable kid.

"Well… I guess the costumes are hella cool."

And they are. Some people actually painted their skin in weird color, like blue or purple or shit. Doesn't it, like, damage your skin or whatever?

God, nerds are hella weird.

Max looks at her for a few seconds, nods to herself, and looks around again, in awe and in her element. Chloe leans to one of the direction signs, feeling out of place with a simple black shirt and no beanie.

"I'm so excited for Comic Con," exclaims Max, waving her hand. "There's so much stuff here that I want to see."

And that is the moment Chloe spots it-

A magnificent beauty.

"Goddamit," she says through gritted teeth, looking at the white-tiled floor in anger. "There's a cute girl there."

Max squints her eyes, her mouth forming a little 'o' shape. "I don't understand; you _like_ pretty girls."

"Yeah…" _I mean, who doesn't?_ "But- but no, ugh, nevermind- just- forget it." Chloe is not having this conversation right now, not with Max, the sweet innocent kid that can_not_ already be eighteen.

"Hi," a voice from her front says, "I'm Rachel Amber-"

"Oh God," she whispers in an embarrassingly squeaky voice, thankful no one but her can hear it.

She looks, and realizes it's a mistake, and can't look away.

_Oh, Goddamit, she's so hot!_

Dark blonde, or maybe a brunette. Sexy witch costume- no, wait, _sleeveless_ sexy witch costume. Tanned. A blue feather earring on one ear. Charming smile. Holding a DVD box in one hand - or maybe it was a PS4 game, who knows?

_Shit, she stopped talking, she wants you to respond! Say something smart, say something charming!_

Chloe opens her mouth, chokes and sputters, reopens it to try again, and-

"Trains!"

… Yup, cuz everybody knows what a train is.

The Rachel girl stares at her, and smiles a mischievous smile, making Chloe's heart want to bruise her chest by pounding it, then starts talking gibberish nerd language again.

Chloe thinks that maybe this hot chick totally bought it, and thinks Chloe's smart as fuck, but she feels a questioning, disappointed, ashamed, confused, irritated gaze aimed at her, and she knows it's launched from Max's eyes, and now Chloe's wondering if she missed something.

_Shit, you're making eye-contact for too long, you're creeping her out. Look away._

And Chloe looks away. And it backfires.

_No, now you're looking at her boobs._

She feels the gaze Max launches at her intensifying by a hundred.

_Look at something else! Look at her- her shoulder._

"Why are you looking at my shoulder?"

The girl looks less creeped out and more intrigued and amused, and suddenly she can hear Max's voice in her head, telling her, "Chloe! Don't say whatever it is you want to say!", like the sheer panic they're both feeling allows Max to temporarily gain telepathy.

Chloe, gay and panicking, thinks of something normal to say.

"Cuuuuuuuz I _don't_ wanna ask you out?"

Oh.

That's right.

No one can say something normal when they're gay and panicking.

The hot witch chick smiles, and it's the most dazzling smile Chloe has ever seen, as though this chick called Rachel does want Chloe to ask her out on a date, and there's a rational voice telling her; _Fuck it, abort mission, we have lost a patient, just run!_

Hella rational, indeed.

And so Chloe does run, dragging Max along with her because Max is a smol child that needs to be protected at all costs.

That same rational voice also tells her; _But tell her she's hot, tho, in case she comes back!_

"Love youuu!"

_Fucking nailed it- _she fistbumps the air -_good work, kid._

And Chloe _does_ nail it, surprisingly, because when this Comic Con shit is over, Chloe finds the girl again, no longer in the sexy witch costume - which is, of course, a disappointment, but hey, that flannel doesn't look half bad either - and she approaches the girl and starts a small talk, which leads to a long talk, which leads to Chloe getting the girl's number.

Rachel still gives her shit though for answering 'trains!' when she was subtly asking her out on a date.

… It takes Chloe three weeks to realise that Rachel _was_, in fact, asking her out on a date.


End file.
